


How To Heal Your Healer

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: Lúcio has gotten hurt on his last mission and was still in pain. Thankfully, Baptiste, a fellow support decided to help.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	How To Heal Your Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago for a friend and decided to upload it here.  
> (Also there could be mistakes, with any fic, really, but I'm too tired to go over everything again)
> 
> Enjoy some booptiste and thanks for reading!

Lúcio has been having chest pains the whole night. The medication Dr. Ziegler gave him only helped for a short while, now the bruises covering most of his right ribcage started to hurt again.

Breathing was an issue already, but lying in bed was something even worse. His train of thought came to a stop as light came from under his door, someone must be awake.

Having trouble sleeping anyway he decided to check out who walked the hallways at this time of night, but as he opened his door, another closed and the light faded and dipped the hallway in a dark blue/black again.

He knew the room the light came from was Baptiste's, but he's never noticed him awake at this time. He usually was the one to tell everyone to go to bed early to get a good night's rest.

Baptiste was kinda new to Overwatch as a part of the team, but most of them knew him even before that. They knew what happened to him, they knew he was part of Talon, but they also knew that he turned against Talon for good.

And, oh boy, Lúcio was glad to have another support on the team. He watched him work on their last mission and he definitely knew what he was doing and he was doing it right.

His ribcage cut him short as a flash of pain ripped through him, making him grunt and grab his side. Does it ever stop hurting?

Suddenly the door, he just saw closing, opened again and Baptiste stood in the frame, a worried look on his face.

"Lúcio? Are you alright?" His french accent was prominent and it suited him very well, just like his features.

Lúcio smiled softly and nodded "I'm good, thank you."

He turned and wanted to retreat to his room as Baptiste's hand gently grabbed his arm.

"Can I take a look? Maybe I can help." He said and Lúcio had to shiver. His voice was so soft and the way he asked made his insides tingle.

Sure Baptiste was hot, but man, Lúcio didn't know he was exactly his type. So he agreed and followed Baptiste into his room.

It was clean, mostly whites, greens, blues and small black features everywhere in between plants that covered corners of his room. It was extremely pleasing to look at.

"Sit down and lift your shirt." Baptiste said and even though it was something he had to do, Lúcio felt awkward, if not embarrassed. But he really needed those bruises to stop hurting.

Baptiste turned and searched drawers and bags for something, coming back as he found was he was looking for.

"I worked on a new way to heal wounds, and that's what I came up with, for now that is." He said, a soft smile in his voice as he kneeled down in front of Lúcio, showing him a small container with a green/blue-ish looking substance in it.

Lúcio nodded "Whatever this is, I really hope it works."

Baptiste chuckled a small bit as he started to examine Lúcio's bruises with a pained expression.

He saw what happened, saw how the enemy kicked Lúcio to the floor and didn't stop kicking, until he spat blood and Reinhardt started to charge in, but he couldn't help.

Baptiste bit his lip. "You know, I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Lúcio smiled gently, carefully touching Baptiste shoulder. "You are now. And don't worry, there really was nothing you could've done. We get hurt on missions, that's unavoidable."

Baptiste sighed, but smiled afterward, applying the substance onto his fingers.

"This will be cold." He warned and Lúcio nodded, heat rising up his neck. So this is gonna happen now, is it?

The substance felt like some kind of wierd mousse, but Lúcio didn't mind the cool foam coating his pained ribcage.

"The more it seeps into your skin, the warmer it gets." Baptiste said, but Lúcio didn't even hear him anymore. His eyes closed as he focused on the fading pain in his right side.

He sighed, his head falling back a small bit as the substance started seeping in, slowly spreading a welcoming warmth.

Baptiste eyed Lúcio closely, watching him relax more and more as his features loosened. He was careful to not touch the bruises too much, moving his hands gently over Lúcio's right ribs. Lúcio's sighing grew louder as his head fell back completely, the pain fading was bliss, but the feeling of a gentle hand caressing his chest made him feel so much better.

He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him so carefully and now he realized how much he craved this. So long fighting in missions, training almost every day, there is no place for something like this.

But right here, right now. That's what he really needed.

It felt like Baptiste's hands were everywhere as they started to caress places on his chest where actually no bruise formed itself. But hell, if it didn't feel good.

Now his whole upper body was being worked on by big, warm and rough hands and Lúcio started squirming, his sighing growing louder and louder as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes already closed.

Suddenly Lúcio moaned, but stopped midway as he snapped up, realizing what just happened.

His body was heating up at a impressive speed as he looked at Baptiste and how calm he looked, like he didn't even hear what left Lúcio's mouth.

"Has been some time, huh?" Baptiste asked

He felt like was blushing from head to toe as he felt Baptiste's eye burn into him.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Lúcio said as suddenly Baptiste stood up, pushing him gently onto the matress and lowered his head, his lips coming in contact with Lúcio's chest, making his breath hitch.

"Don't worry, I can help." Baptiste breathed, his voice now lower than before, and Lúcio would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

One gasp after another left him, as Baptiste's careful lips travelled along his upper body, making him squirm in the best way.

Baptiste reached his neck, kissing and sucking here and there as he stopped, backing off to look at Lúcio, the panting mess below him.

"What?" He asked, blush forming on his cheeks again. Baptiste smiled, letting out a chuckle.

"You're just so gorgeous." He breathed, leaning down to kiss Lúcio, their lips fitting perfectly together.

Lúcio leaned into him, his hands tangling into Baptiste's locks, pulling a little in anticipation.

"God, Baptiste, please." He whined, bucking up against Baptiste as he saw him pull a cocky smile. He was teasing him, he sure was, but Lúcio really didn't have time for that right now.

Lúcio whined louder, starting to blush at how desperate he was and Baptiste started to chuckle backing up a bit to pull his shirt over his head.

Lúcio stopped tracks. Wow. That was all he could think of. Baptiste's body was just like he imagined. Soft skin, scattered scars here and there from battles he fought, a outline of his pecks could be seen and that genlte V-line.

"See something you like?" Baptiste asked, shaking Lúcio out of his trance and back into reality. Lúcio nodded his head as he carefully traced Baptiste's chest with his hands, shivering at how fantastic he was.

Baptiste leaned back down, kissing Lúcio again, while his hands made their way down to the waistband of Lúcio's sweatpants. Lúcio bucked up, meeting Baptiste's hand halfway and released a soft moan as he finally felt Baptiste's hand wrap around him.

"Shit." Lúcio hissed, biting his knuckles as he looked up to the healer above him, who was smiling satisfied. Baptiste's other hand, which was supporting him, gently removed Lúcio's arms above his head, motioning them to stay there, before returning to it's previous position.

"Let me hear you." He whispered, kissing Lúcio's neck a last time, before sinking down to his knees, taking Lúcio's sweatpants onto the floor with him.

Carefully Baptiste's hands worked around Lúcio, making him lose his mind in the best way possible. He slowed down a little, taking a hold of the DJ's hips as he pulled him a little closer, kissing Lúcio's tip gently.

"Oh fuck." Lúcio moaned, moving his hands from above his head to tangle them into Baptiste's hair the best he could, legs tensing.

A warm tongue moved around Lúcio, coating him in saliva as Baptiste delicately lowered his head onto Lúcio's cock, surrounding it with warmth and making Lúcio shudder.

The DJ tugged and pulled at Baptiste's hair, wanting more and even more of him.

Baptiste moved his tongue around Lúcio, looking up from time to time to make sure he doesn't pass out from overstimulation.

It's been some time for Lúcio, sure, but it also has been some time for Baptiste too. There just was no time for that. First fighting in Talon, then betray them, being on the run for so long, until he felt strong enough to join Overwatch. All this time with only a hand as stimulating support, which gets boring after a while.

He bobbed his head up and down, his lips tight around Lúcio, who's eyes were screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth a small bit agape as he released staggering breaths.

Starting to buck up his hips into Baptiste, Lúcio grunted with desperation as he felt himself getting closer by the second. Looking up again Baptiste locked eyes with Lúcio, not daring to look away as he managed to pull his lips into a half smile starting to hum and sending vibrations through Lúcio's whole body.

His head rolled back, fingers grasping tighter at Baptiste's hair as he started to moan louder, curses and random praises leaving his mouth, back arching almost painfully to cope with the intensity of everything he was feeling right now.

Baptiste's humming grew deeper and Lúcio started to squirm. He knew he was close.

"Baptiste, fuck." Lúcio moaned, throat starting to hurt from all the panting as he tensed. Just a little closer.

As if he heard him, Baptiste moved his hands to wrap around the base of Lúcio's dick, pumping in the speed of his hums and head movements, going faster and faster each time.

And with Baptiste's name repeating on Lúcio's lips, the knot of tension broke, coming over his stomach after Baptiste removed his mouth from him to help him through his orgasm.

In the haze of his afterglow Lúcio barely noticed Baptiste walking away and coming back with tissues, carefully cleaning him up and putting his sweatpants back on, before picking him up to properly tuck him into bed.

Shortly after Baptiste joined, he immediately got pulled into a tight hug, feeling Lúcio completely melt against him.

"Baptiste?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
